The Master Plan
by KarmaDash
Summary: Ash and Mare are both lonely, so as a plan their friends made works out, it's all happy from there...isn't it? (Partial song fic) OK I suck at summaries ... so just look inside: D Ash Mare P.O.V's
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ash and Mare are both lonely, so as a plan their friends made works out, it's all happy from there...isn't it? (Partial song fic) OK I suck at summaries ... so just look inside: D Ash+Mare P.O.V's**

**Disclaimers: I own none of these characters.****.****. if I did I think I'd be a permanent attachment to Ash. He will ****forever be mine. I thank L. G S****mith for letting me borrow her characters.**

**I apologise in advance for any of the characters seeming OOC, I wanted them this way for the story so I hope you enjoy! I write the FF**** around the songs .****.****. I had a coin toss between a few because I couldn't decide. Later chapters may contain fantasies of Ash's ... that may become separate fan fics (don't worry if they do I will add a A/N with the links) ;) **

**M P.O.V **

I woke up in a lonely bed again, giving a sigh I closed my eyes for a second, just to picture his face. Ash. It's been a while since he's been gone, but the girls had told me he was visiting close ... so we're going to give him a surprise. I gave a small smile at the thought but forced myself from the bed, my feet touching the cod floor, shocking me into a full feeling of being awake.  
I threw on the first items of clothing I could find feeling too lazy to bother dressing up to sit around my house. Opening the door Jade and mark stood closely embraced, I couldn't help but feel so lonely, so I just smiled and walked along to the kitchen where I was certain to find a drink I could stare at and relax into my thoughts. I grinned seeing Kestral hand me the warm mug, and I gladly took a quick sip.

Rowan appeared behind her. "So, any plans when you see him?" She has a playful grin on her face, and I could tell she was hinting at what Jade and Mark were usually doing.

"Nothing ..." I stared at the mug, refusing to meet their eyes. It would only lead to a confession and shopping for complimentary clothing.

"Aw sis, come on you can tell us" "We don't bite" I gave a quick look up at their toothy grins my face must have been unlike me as they both stopped. "OK, fine ... we already booked shopping, so don't try to run"

I gave a groan and laid my head on the counter top "Kill me already" They both gave gasps

"Die without our dear brother devouring you first, how pitiful" They practically ran from the room as I stood up. My mouth gaping open. What did they know? I shook my head and returned to my drink, a frown across my face.

**A P.O.V**

I paced the room, I was so close to being able to see Mare, but of course, I'm not allowed to go and see her. Everybody could tell I was edgy, and since what I had to do here was something I _never_ do it makes it all the worse. I punched the door, this time not breaking it and slumped into the bed. This was going to be the worst day ever. Why me? Why couldn't I be out on the floor waiting at my chance to kill … oh because I the _talent? _I scoffed,

**M P.O.V**

I sat in the car wanting to hide, shopping with the girls isn't how normal people shop. They sit you down and hold clothes next to you and with a simple yes or no I have a new wardrobe. It's annoying, but sometimes they pick something I like ... but since today was dressing for Ash, underwear and dresses are the only thing they wanted to buy. Though they brought out a dress my eyes popped seeing. It was sleek strapless and had the hourglass shape, but a large slit up to the thigh, and the front had a huge cut that would show half my cleavage. I ogled at it, and they all gave cat-like grins "Ok, we can tell that _this_ is the one ... Kestral get the underwear and we're going" I was pulled up by Jade and pushed into the car as Kestral appeared with a bag grinning, I barley heard her muttering "Ash is going to _love_ this."  
When we made it into the house, Mark looked up at us, an apologetic look on his face "How bad?"  
Jade went to sit by him, obviously explaining their plan and Kestral and Rowan forced my up the stairs. They pushed me onto the chair and with stern looks said one word. "Makeover!"

After hours … and I mean _hours_ of work, they had fixed my hair, make-up and dressed me. They all gave teary smiles and brought the mirror. I took one look at myself and gasped. It didn't look like me at all, this woman belong on a magazine. Mark made his way upstairs "Are you done yet, you've been ages. Ma-" I saw him stop dead and his eyes popped. "What did you to too my sister! She-she might get ... oh right." He stood by Jade and wrapped his arms around her. "Just make sure she doesn't ... break" I gave a reassuring smile; I'll survive but the dress, most likely not if Ash has his way.  
I stood and gave a deep breath "I think that it's time." The girls were ready too, I noticed and we all walked to the car. My breath became shaky as I recited it in my head ... Ash.

****A/N******  
I do keep them short I'm sorry for that, the last few that were long and I wrote didn't get very good reviews... so ya. If you want more than the fee is reviews.**

**If I get 5 I'll finish the next chapter. P.S I may ask where to take the story later/get some votes if I have enough followers... go press the magic button. (Ash'll blow you a kiss ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I din't expect such a good response, thank you all :D**

**readitlearnitoveit - The** **dress is my own creation, I'm glad you liked it :D**

Now for more story time :D and our first song. I'll be using a mixture of newer and older, and it takes a while for me to fully decide on one song. Youtube links at bottom, I know you might not like them, but I focus more on the lyrics. I few of these songs just remind me of them and I hope you agree.

I hope to update weekly/fortnightly but school might get in the way of that. They should hopefully be getting longer too. I have no Beta so I apologise for mistakes!

A P.O.V

Dressed in a suit, and pacing the backstage, I just feel like punching somebody. This was hell, living fucking hell. As soon as my name was called, I felt like leaving, even if I was hear so that the rest of the team could carry out the mission. It didn't help that the person who was `_performing_` with me was kept from me, a complete secret. Walking to the light I stood, a hidden glare on my face as the music began. I felt like snapping and just throwing Quinn onto the stage ... how big who he be then!

(OK, this is a mixture of both P.O.V's - How It's been written during the song: **Ash - **_Mare - _Both, any thought are written between*'s and the song is centred I set it out like this to try and make it less confusing ... I hope this works)

**I took a step forward, my eyes doing a quick scan of where they all were, then it hit me. They were all walking toward my sisters ... where was Mare? I was about to bolt toward them until the music started, I had to carry on as much as I felt angry at them.**

**Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

_*_**I was about to turn away, until I heard her voice, my face shot around to see Mare. She looked mouthwatering and I stood dumbfounded staring at her. **_I couldn't help but shiver hearing him sing, his voice was pure ecstasy, I stayed strong and decided to sing as I waked onto the stage. I refused to look at him until I needed to. *_

_If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

_*I finally looked up at him, seeing how dark and unsettled his eyes had become, I saw him lick his lips quickly. I took a step toward him and carried on singing, I knew there were tears in my eyes right now.*_

_I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
__Is a space that now you hold  
__Show me how to fight for now  
__And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
__Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
__You were right here all along_

***I walked to her as we sang together, the soulmate bond wrapping around us as I reached out to link out hands, letting the truth fall through to words. **_I gladly took his and feeling a shiver ride up my arm as I stared into his eyes, my lips meaning every word._*

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

_Aren't you somethin', an original  
__Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
__And I can't help but stare, cause  
__I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
_**I can't ever change without you  
****You reflect me, I love that about you  
****And if I could, I  
****Would look at us all the time**

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
****I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
****Just put your hand on the glass  
****I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
****You just gotta be strong  
****I don't wanna lose you now  
****I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
****The vacancy that sat in my heart  
****Is a space that now you hold  
****Show me how to fight for now  
****And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
****Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
****You were right here all along**

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

*_Tears escaped my eyes as I sang the next line. He was looking deep into my eyes as I began to sing it. I knew he just wanted to pull me close and refuse to let go for anything._*

_Yesterday is history  
__Tomorrow's a mystery  
__I can see you lookin' back at me  
__Keep your eyes on me  
__Baby, keep your eyes on me  
_

I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

_You are_, **you are** the love of my life [x10]

**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
****And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
****So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
****And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
****Just to let you know, you are**

***My voice was laced with emotion as I sang to her, I wanted to rush the song so I could take her into my arms and kiss her until she almost lost breath. I fought myself to wait, I had to wait for her.***

**You are**, _you are_ the love of my life [x8]  
**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
****My reflection, in everything I do  
****_You're my reflection and all I see is you  
_****_My reflection, in everything I do  
_**You are, you are the love of my life [x16]

(Song's over, back to normal for now)

**M P.O.V**

Finishing the line Ash's lips crashed into mine, and an eruption of applause carried out. I didn't care, I just let him kiss me, and I kissed him back. He lifted me into the air and I could hear some wolf whistles from the crowd. He broke us apart and we both grinned, utterly speechless. I laid my head to his my breath coming out as short gasps, and he put me down. Pulling me from the stage. I giggled as we walked to where his sister and friends sat. Rowan grinned at us "So I guess we did good, now here is gift part two" We were handed a key and Ash took it quickly stuffing it into his pocket, then sat on a chair pulling me into his lap.

"You are all in for it, no mater how much I liked this" He said sternly, as I leaned into his chest, feeling his fingers play with my hair. They all gave laughs, but Kestral had this on covered.  
"Fine, but if you enjoy part 2 of you gift .. you let us off?" I felt Ash's chest rumble as he gave a short chuckle, I guess that meant yes ... I closed my eyes for a second relaxing.

**A P.O.V**

"Fine, but if you enjoy part 2 of you gift .. you let us off?" I chuckled, and looked down at Mare, I could tell she was falling asleep without needing to see her face. Her breathing gave it all away, I pulled her a little closer loving that I was with her again, I removed my fingers from her hair. I nodded at them all before getting ready to stand.

"I guess I better take sleeping head to wherever you've booked us ..." I picked her up bridal style hearing them all giving rude giggles, as I made my way to the car. I looked at her face, as she pulled her arms around my neck, and nuzzled into my chest. Her breathing becoming soft, I knew she was defiantly sleeping. I took more care with my walking so she didn't wake, and managed to get her buckled into the car without her eyes even fluttering. Getting into my own side I looked at where they had booked us. Fancy hotel, rolling my eyes I drove there, keeping the radio low and my driving extra slow, I hated driving slow. I pulled into the driveway, and took my key from the car, shoving it in my pocket and grabbed the hotel key. Un-buckling her, I carried her into the hotel getting a few strange looks, but smiling and kissing her forehead seemed to make me look less like I'd kidnapped her ... though is she develops Stockholm syndrome with me I don't think I'd mind. My eyes watched everybody as I made my way the the elevator, making sure she was still sound asleep. Getting to the room an opening it, I looked around, this was actually a nice room. I wonder if she'd like it ... knowing Mare, my sisters had picked this room knowing she would like it.

I laid her on the sofa, then went and looked at room to see if his sisters had been here before hand and packed anything. Of course they had. I grabbed the bed-ware and changed himself, before going back to watch Mare sleep a little more, I then managed to undress, and dress her without letting instinct take over, carrying her into bed and laid her down then got into bed himself, my arms snaking themselves around her waist, fitting perfectly against her. I closed my eyes letting the perfectness of this lull me into sleep.

****A/N**  
I hope you enjoyed that :D It seems kinda rushed to me now but I'd re-written it too many times.**

Mirrors Youtube link: watch?v=uuZE_IRwLNI


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N****

**Well the reviews are fuelling me, but since I have exams I may not post/late post future chapters... ANYWAYS enjoy! ... exams are killing me so I was lucky to get this chapter out! **

**P.S most of these will be in Mare's POV, if I get asked for an Ash I might add a part**

**M P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open, I blinked a few times to register where I was. Focusing on the room, I came to realise this wasn't my room. I shifted into the bed, feeling warmth move across my stomach, as the realisation of last night hit me. Wow ... I think hearing Ash sing could melt an ice queen. I let out a relaxed breath and sank into Ash's chest. His fingers trailed over my waist and up my back in an endless loop. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck as I let out a shaky breath.

"... Morning ... um how did I, _we,_ get here?" My voice came out as a soft whisper and I felt him smile against my skin.  
"I carried you here, got us dressed into sleep wear. Then I cuddled into you and slept." I looked down at myself to see what I was _dressed_ in. I was satisfied, a plain grey t-shit that came to the bottom of my ribs, and some kind of sweat-trousers(or pants if you prefer). His hands started to trail up my arms, his breath hot against my neck "You ok Mare?" It felt good to hear my name on his lips.  
I turned around my face inches from him "I'm in bliss, here with you, I could live right here in this moment." His arms pulled me close until our lips touched again, I could feel the sparks between us, as my hands travelled to his hair, his fingers pressed into my back. I couldn't help but gasp when his fangs began to press into my lip. This seemed to encourage him and he hovered over me, his eyes lustful. He pulled away, but his hands still roamed over me. I couldn't help but squeak when he leaned back down and sucked on the hollow of my neck, his voice can low and husky.  
"Mare, I-" Before he could carry on I lifter myself up a little, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"It's ok, i'm going to grab a shower ... and then I want food" My stomach gave a small rumble and he chuckled as I made my way to wherever the bathroom was

*~TMP~*

As the warm water fell over me like a waterfall, I felt my body relax and a small sigh escaped my lips, I washed as quickly as I could, even thought the water tempted me to stay .. but my thoughts drifted to Ash. Shutting of the water and wrapping a fluffy white hotel towel around me I walked into the room. He'd laid out his and my clothes, but wasn't in here. I gave a small shrug, he was probably in the kitchen making me my breakfast. Smiling to myself, I'd read that men like it when a woman wears their clothes, so I quickly put his on and made sure i had an innocent look on my face. Jeans, with a belt. I comfy black polo shirt and then saw one of his rarely worn hoodies. I sauntered out of the room, when I saw him I couldn't help but smile as he had made breakfast. He turned smiling but that soon left as his tongue trailed his lip, his eyes looking silvery. "Mare ... I laid out some clothes for you. Does this mean I need to parade around naked?" My mouth hung open. I shook my head and walked toward him.  
"You have other clothes, what am I getting for breakfast?" He grinned at me, but it wasn't one that looked nice. "What?"

"Well, I might be cooking breakfast for me .. and looking at dessert" I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, and his eyes moved to put food onto a plate, and turn off the cooker. His eyes came back onto mine as I felt myself choke on finding words. He smiled and popped a piece of bacon into my mouth, and sitting down as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Whats the matter Mare? Cat got your tongue..." I kicked his shin. His small flinch and glare set him into over drive but I stood my ground, maybe I should talk about something un-related.  
"Where did you learn to sing" I licked the taste of bacon from my mouth, then went to take the hoodie off, feeling a little bit too warm with it on now. I felt him groan and a small clunk followed it. Turning he had his head resting on the counter,as he mumbled his answer.  
"I never sing ... it's so girly. It was all a plan to get us back together and they wanted their fill obviously... they are all asses" I walked to him with a surprised expression.  
"But .. you just sounded so ..." I tried to think of one work, and so only one make the cut "... sexy" His head jerked up, wide eyed and shocked, his expression challenging.  
"Yeah ... _right_" He rolled his eyes and ate some bacon leaving one more for me, I gladly too it for him to dunk the plate into the sink and turn to me. "I never sing." I gave a sad sigh ... I liked it. "Don't be like that Mare..." I gave him a small glare. Then went to sit on the sofa, a small pout on my lips. "You really like me to sing ...?" I could feel the hesitance in his voice as I turned to look at him with puppy-dog eyes. I saw his give a small scowl, but I could tell how fake it was as he walked toward me, the glorious voice escaping his lips. "Then i'll sing only for you"

_Hey you beautiful.  
Hey you beautiful._

Hey you beautiful, girl you knock me down

Haven't seen you before, try to feel you out

Die hard, disregard, coming out your mouth

But your body saying something else

I began to blush as I backed away, the look in his eye made me fee uneasy... but I liked it. He stepped closer again as I felt my heart racing in my chest.

You say that you don't, don't

But I know you do, do

Playing hard to get, get,

Girl I'm onto you,

Telling me no, no,

You really mean yes, yes

Let yourself go, go

Why don't you confess?

He reached out and ran his hand along my arm before singing the nest line, I could feel the sparks dance off me. His breath hitting me as I stood still, not wanting to move.

Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me

Don't deny this **electricity**

Know there's something dirty on your mind

You don't have to lie, no

_You don't have to lie_

Whoa, oh, I know it,

Whoa, oh, you got it

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes

Whoa, oh, I know it,

Whoa, oh, you got it

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes

I blinked at him.I felt my breath catch in my throat as he moved closer, his eyes became a crimson colour .. he looked hungry. I darted out the room with a light giggle in my throat. I could feel him following me, as I ran ... he chased.

OK, now I see you just love **the chase**

Lucky for you, **my dear, that's my favourite game**

Won't stop till I got you calling my name

You know you can't resist it baby

You say that you don't, don't

But I know you do, do

Playing hard to get, get

Girl I'm onto you,

Telling me no, no,

You really mean yes, yes

Let yourself go,

Why don't you confess?

He grabbed me around the waist as I tried to catch my breath, his blowing against my ear. I couldn't help but shiver his fingers began to rub circles into me. I closed my eyes and began to pull away, trying to carm him down.

Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me

**Don't** deny this electricity

Know there's something dirty on your mind

You don't have to lie, no

You don't have to lie

Whoa, oh, I know it,

Whoa, oh, you got it

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes

Whoa, oh, I know it,

Whoa, oh, you got it

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes

_Hey, sex is in your eyes_

"Ash ..." I breathed as he began to sing against my neck his hands still rubbing at my waist, no matter how much I tried to escape his hold. I tilted my head to the side as his lips brushed my skin. The sparks flying again. My body leaned into his, begging for more attention, but my mind was trying to battle it. How dare it betray me ... how my body loved his control.

Hey you beautiful,

Hey you beautiful.

Whoa, I feel your body calling out to me

Don't deny this electricity

Know there's something dirty on your mind

You don't have to lie, no

You don't have to lie.

_._

Whoa, oh, I know it.

Whoa, oh, you got it.

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes.

Whoa, oh, I know it.

Whoa, oh, you got it.

Whoa, oh, sex is in your eyes.

_Hey you beautiful..._

His lisp crashed into mine, but I couldn't stop it, not even it I wanted to. My eyes opened shyly as I gazed up at his that were closed, hiding any of his feeling behind them. He finally lent back, his forehead against mine, then his eyes opened. I let out a small gasp, I could see the hunger and lust in his eyes. My body enjoined the feeling running through me as fangs jutted out with his smile. His lips moving to me ear

"Well, somebody's looking a little ..." His tongue darted across my neck as I barley let out a moan "fidgety." He had my back against the wall, his hands above my head and his knee between my legs. He lifted his knee gently to rest underneath my and my breath left my body. His mouth gave small butterfly kisses down my neck, and along my collarbone. My head lolled back against the wall, as my breath came back to me. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin, until all the warmth left my body. "I'm off to catch a shower, and I'll need my clothes back." I stood open mouthed, he was suck a fucking _tease._

***A/N***

**Reviews feed me! And earn you a kiss on the cheek from our dear Ash who needs a nickname! So when you review be sure to made a suggestion. It'd be a private joke between him and Mare ;)**

**Do I still have people reading this? You with me? - Feel free to PM any suggestions**


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N*  
Woo, only a few more exams left, I managed to squeeze in some writing time, so I do deeply apologise for this large delay. This is a short chapter to keep you at bay until I can write some more *Hides behind a barricade***

**M P.O.V**

I sat on the sofa (In my own clothes now) when he finished showering. He walked in with only a towel and I did my best not to look at his body. _Don't look ... Don't look .. he'll think he's won, don't look! _I gave a huge sigh I just closed my eyes, this should work. Nope. Opening my eyes he stood right in-front of me, beads of water dripping down the muscles of his chest the towel hanging low on his waist. I gave a gulp before looking up at his face. The grin of knowing made me feel pissed ... he'd got me again. Well .. two can play at this game. I smiled and stood up, kicking his shin he fell onto the sofa his face utter shock, I straddled him and ran my finger over his chest. His eyes locked onto mine and I just smiled bringing my lips to his ear.  
"It's not nice is it ...?" I licked his throat and could feel his enjoyment, so I pulled back and gave my best smile, I would play nice until he wanted more. Then walk away.  
"Oh, I assure you this is nice" His arms snake around me pulling me closer, I just gave a sweet smile and kissed him. Placing my lips against his ear I toyed with him a little more.  
"How nice?" He began to rub a pattern over my back, and his head hit my shoulder. His voice came out as a low whisper  
"Very ... _very _nice" I hopped up and walked away, not turning round I just went to look through the pre-made closet that the girls had sorted. I rolled my eyes at a few things, and loved a few others. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist "That was a very evil thing you did there Mare ..." I shrugged, the smile on my lips getting larger.

"That'll teach you not to tease" He kissed my neck and I sighed. He gave another peck before walking away. I turned as he sat on the bed his head slightly tilted.

"So, what do we do now? I don't think we can live in here for the next 2 days ..." I nodded, and smiled.  
"Well, we can go star gazing again, I know you did enjoy being up there with me." He opened his arms, and I slowly walked to him until he had them wrapped to my back. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to take you out on a real date ..." I stared at him blankly, this was new ... but the smile now on my lips showed him I that was appreciative of this gesture, there was one problem. His sisters.

"They can't find out ... Barbie Mare just won't work for me again, please ..." He grinned at me, his eyes twinkling and gold.

"Oh my dear, they will play dress-up. You can't sneak past them. I'm afraid I haven;t tossed you to the sharks, but rather covered you in their favourite meal and waved you in their faces" I scowled at him and playful hit his shoulder, before turning in his arms to walk away, not the best plan if your have a **super** strong vampire boyfriend. He'd whipped me around and kissed me softly, before letting my arms free. "Sorry, but they do have good taste in clothes. If I didn't have as much control last nights dress would be a pile of rags on the floor" I shook my head at him, but smiled.  
"Fine, they can dress me, but I will be drawing the line somewhere. I wouldn't want to tempt you now would I?" I walked toward the living room, with a small smile on my face, as he answered me a low voice.

"No, we definitely don't" I sat down on the sofa and waited for him to sit next to me, but he didn't. Turning the TV on I waited a little longer before calling out to him

"... Ash?" He strolled in with a few packed bags,

"What?" I looked at him, clearly wondering why he'd packed bags, my eye brow raised. "Oh, I'm packing what I won't need so when we do go, it's ready and I can spend the last of my time here with you, besides I though you'd need time to process your plan with my sisters ..." I nodded, at least he wasn't leaving. He sat next to me and cuddled us up while I flicked through the TV channels, finding a movie called _Burlesques_ I got myself comfy before focusing on it.

I gave a small eye roll, another country girl makes it big. I'd give this a chance, I've heard it's a dance-musical. I glanced up at Ash's blank look ... do vampire actually watch movies? Shrugging it off, I put my attention back to the movie and the current song.

*~TMP~*

I jumped awake as Ash's hands ran through my hair. "Well hello sleepy-head" I just groaned and turned around, my back aching because of the awkward position.  
"Why did you let me fall asleep?" He just laughed and helped me sit up, the small wince I gave out cause him to give me a gentle kiss.

"You obviously needed the sleep, want some help with your back?" I gave a small nod, s his fingers worked into my back, the soft breath left my body without hesitance, closing my eyes I let him give me a massage. Wait ... he's giving me a massage? I turned and looked up at his relaxed face, our eyes meeting as an amused glint passed through them. I arched my brow at him again. "What? Just because I'm a bad-ass doesn't mean I don't know how to do nice things" He nuzzled my neck then carried on, I let myself relax again, as his hands worked me into mush.  
After what seemed like forever, I blinked. His hands no longer moving, I was about to ask how long I'd been tranced before he mumbled beside me. "Seriously, you my friend are a gay vampire, we do NOT sparkle ..." My head shot around to the TV to see that _Twilight_ was now on, I looked up at him, and he gave me a hard look. "It weakens us but we can't sparkle, he must be cursed by a witch, into making him eternally gay" I just blinked, and then let out a large laugh. I just hugged him, as my laughter died into giggles.  
"Oh, I agree to some extent, it's entertaining ... but the story didn't get enough thought" He gave soft snort before his body froze, then relaxed again before petting my head.

"Sorry, but the wolves have descended ..." I gave a pout, and shook my head, before running to the bedroom and closing the door.

"Don't make me barricade myself in!"

***A/N***

**What do you think guys? Do I really need to ruin all this happiness? ... Well I think I might.**

**I need to know how to add a poll to my profile too, so if any of you know how, please drop me a PM :D**

**I wanted Mare playful in this ... well up until the 3 bodied Cerberus decided to pay a visit XD I** **loves them really!**

**I apologise is this seems rushed... it kinda was**

_**P.S**_**I'm planning on making another fanfic with Burlesques as my inspiration ) It's such a good movie. If I do make it I won't release it until I finish this one - It will be shorter**


End file.
